Wood's Story
by itsonlyme
Summary: The story of Oliver Wood's life. seeing as J.K. Rowling never bothered to do it, i thought i'd do it myself! please r&r! flames accepted! PG later on for some language.
1. Prologue

WOOD'S STORY  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, even though I wish I did. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction. I'd be on an island with Orlando Bloom and Brian Krause and a few crates of rum.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
In a little house in Glasgow, Scotland, a baby was born. This was no ordinary baby. He was a wizard, born to magic parents. One day, the town mystic came to his parents' house to see him, for it was tradition in this village to come to each house where a baby was born to see it's future.  
  
"Good Morning, Magalin."  
  
"Mrs. Wood, I'm here to see the baby."  
  
"Oh, yes, he's in his room with his father. I'll go and get them."  
The baby's mother, Mary, went into another room and returned with the child's father, James, and a small bundle in her arms, her only son. "Here he is Magalin, our little boy." The witch looked at the baby, an adorable little bundle of joy. After admiring him for a few moments, she turned to the child's parents and said, "It's time, Mary and James, time for me to see this wonderful child's future." Mary Wood handed her child to the witch and waited. Magalin took hold of the small boy's hand and closed her eyes. Various images of people on broomsticks, trophies, and a letter flashed through her head. When the images stopped, Magalin handed the baby back to his father and smiled.  
  
"Well, Magalin, what did you see?" "Your son will have quite the future, James." Magalin took the baby's hand and said, "You have a future brighter than the stars and larger than the heavens, little Oliver." She then turned to his parents and said, "This one will become the best Quidditch player the magical world has ever seen. There's something else, too." Oliver's mother grew worried and said, "Magalin, is it bad?" The old witch smiled again. "No, Mary, it's wonderful. I see a girl, a girl who will stand by him throughout his time, and the best magic school in the whole of the UK." Mary's mouth fell wide open. "You can't mean..." "Yes, Mary, I mean it. Your little Oliver will go to Hogwarts!"  
  
A/N: i know, i know, it's a little short, but i promise you, the other chapters will make up for it. 


	2. Chapter One

WOOD'S STORY  
  
DISCLAIMER: once again, I would like to say that I own none of the Harry Potter characters. Starting with the 3rd chapter, the characters of Elenore, Jen, and Ian are my own creations. Also-and I forgot to mention this in the last disclaimer-the characters of Magalin and Oliver's parents are my own creation.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Mummy, did the mail come yet?" 11-year-old Oliver asked as he entered the kitchen.  
"I don't know, dear," said Mary Wood as she started on dinner.  
"D'you think it'll be here when Daddy gets home?"  
"Maybe. You must be patient."  
"Darn. My broomstick magazine is supposed to come today."  
Mary looked at Oliver as he sat and waited. The 11 years since his birth had changed her. In that time she had lost her mother, Oliver's maternal grandmother, and dear Magalin, Oliver's godmother, had passed away the year before. In that time, she had also discovered that Oliver, her only son, would remain her only son, as the doctor had told her she could no longer have children. The death of Magalin had hit her the hardest, as Magalin had been a friend of Mary's mother, Gwyndolyn Stewart Aramus. The sound of the kitchen door opening and Oliver's excited shouts of "Daddy, Daddy, is the mail here?" brought her thoughts to an end.  
James Wood walked into his kitchen and was immediately bombarded by his young son, trying to grab the mail in his father's hands. "Wait a minute Oliver, let me get into the house." said James with a grin.  
As soon as he set the mail on the table, Oliver grabbed it and went through it with amazing speed until he found what he was looking for: His first issue of 'Which Broomstick'. Under the magazine was a letter with a strange seal on it, and Oliver's name printed in green ink. "I'll look at it later." thought Oliver as he leafed through the magazine until he found it. The new Cleansweep broom, #7.  
"Oliver, dear, don't you want to see your letter?" said Mary gently as she picked it up to examine it. When she saw the seal she smiled and thought, "Maggi dear, you were right. My little Oliver is going to Hogwarts."  
A month after he received his letter, Oliver and his parents arrived at King's Cross Station and through the barrier made their way to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
His parents having said goodbye, Oliver gave them one last look as the train pulled out of the station.  
Oliver went down the train hall until he found an empty compartment. He sat down is a seat near the window, and as he looked out the window at the new scenery meeting his eyes, he wondered what he would learn and what would be waiting for him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
There! A longer chapter! Hope that makes you all happy. I'm transferring all this from my geocities page, so it's slow goings, but I can promise at least 7 chapters immediately. 


	3. Chapter Two

WOOD'S STORY  
  
DISCLAIMER: once again, I would like to say that I own none of the Harry Potter characters. The characters of Elenore, Jen, Ian, Magalin, and Oliver's parents are my own creation.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Suddenly the compartment door opened, and in walked another boy of 11.  
"Hello. What's your name?" said the boy.  
  
"My name's Oliver Wood? Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Ian. Ian Turner. I'm just starting Hogwarts too."  
  
"How'd you know I was just starting?" asked an amazed Oliver.  
  
"Well, you're just about my size. Maybe a few inches shorter, but still close enough. And you looked scared out of your mind."  
"Yeah, I guess I am kind of scared." Oliver admitted. "It's my first time away from home."  
Ian smiled and said, "Me too. Now I don't feel so alone."  
The compartment's door opened again, and in walked another boy, this time wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a look of superiority on his face. Ian gave Oliver a look that clearly said, "What the heck's up with this guy?"  
"Oh, some more first years like myself." the new boy said.  
  
"You could start by telling us your name," said Ian. The boy gave Ian a look of total contempt and said in the most pompous way imaginable, "I am Percy Weasley, and my father works for the Ministry of Magic." "My name's Oliver Wood." "My name's Ian Turner, and I think you're a pompous git, Percy Weasley," said Ian with a sly grin on his face. "You'd better watch yourself Ian Turner," said Percy, whose ears had turned red with embarrassment, "Albus Dumbledore won't stand for that kind of thing at his school." With that Percy turned and left the compartment. As soon as he left, Oliver and Ian burst out laughing. "I can't believe you said that to the son of a Ministry official!" said Oliver between laughs. "It was nothing. Weasley and me are next-door neighbors. I get on better with his younger brothers Fred and George, they're just like me." replied Ian. Suddenly, the train came to a stop. "I guess this is it." said Ian. "I'm glad I changed into my robes first thing." "Me too." said Oliver. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" said Hagrid, Hogwarts' gamekeeper. Oliver and Ian walked over to the very large gamekeeper, joining the already moving group of kids their age. The group climbed into a long line of boats, which started moving towards a bridge. After passing under the bridge, Ian poked Oliver in the side and said, "Look!" Oliver looked up, and got his first glimpse of the castle that would be his home until the summer. He had finally arrived at Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter Three

WOOD'S STORY  
  
DISCLAIMER: once again, I would like to say that I own none of the Harry Potter characters. The characters of Elenore, Jen, Ian, Magalin, and Oliver's parents are my own creation.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"There sure are a lot of steps in this place," thought Oliver as he climbed the long steps with Ian and the others. "I wonder when we'll get there." Finally, the group of first years reached their destination, the front door of Hogwarts. When they reached the door, an older witch with her hair in a tight bun and green robes said, "Hagrid, are these the first years?"  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall, these are the firs' years," replied Hagrid.  
"Fine. Your job is done Hagrid, you may go to the Great Hall now."  
"Thank yeh, Professor."  
And with that Hagrid left. Then Professor McGonagall said "Children, wait here for a few minutes while I make sure everything is ready." The witch left the hallway, leaving the group alone. Oliver looked at the group that he and Ian were in. He saw a lot of kids. Percy Weasley was talking with a curly-haired girl, three girls in a small group appeared to be talking about Quidditch, and Ian seemed to be looking at a girl with brown hair and brown eyes talking to a blonde girl with blue eyes.  
"Ian, go talk to that girl over there." he said.  
  
"The blonde?"  
  
"No, the one she's talking to, the brunette."  
  
"OK, but you've got to come with me." So Oliver went over to the brunette and the blonde, taking Ian, who by now was pretty nervous, and said "Hello girls."  
The brunette looked at Ian and said "Who's your friend?"  
  
"I'm Ian, Ian Turner."  
  
"I'm Jen Taylor."  
  
"Jen's a nice name. Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Elenore Adams." The blonde lifted her head and looked at Oliver. He had never seen such a pretty girl in his life. She looked at him and said, "Hi, I'm Elenore. And you are?" "Oliver. Oliver Wood." "Oh, are you Scottish?" "Yes." Oliver said with a hint of suspicion. "Is that a problem for you?" "No," said Elenore with a grin. "Actually, my grandmother was Scottish. She died a few weeks ago, and I always loved hearing her talk. When I heard your accent, it reminded me of her." "I'm sorry about your grandmother, Elenore, but I'm glad that my accent is good for something!" Oliver said jokingly. He waited to see her reaction to the joke. Much to his surprise, she laughed! "What a laugh." Oliver thought to himself. "It's so musical." "So, what house do you want to be in?" Oliver asked Elenore. "Oh, I'm hoping for Gryffindor. My grandmother was in, and so was her friend Gwyndolyn Stewart." "Gwyndolyn Stewart?" Oliver repeated. "That was my grandmother's name before she was married. What was your grandmother's name?" "Elenore Murphy. Why?" asked Elenore, confused. "My grandmother used to talk about her all the time! She said that they were best friends in school!" "Oh my! So she's the one in the picture my grandmother kept on her dresser! Is she still living?" "No." said Oliver quietly. "She died about 2 years ago." "Oh, I'm so sorry," said Elenore, genuinely sorry for the boy.  
  
But before she could say anything else, Professor McGonagall returned and said, "It is time for The Sorting ceremony. Please follow me." 


	5. Chapter Four

WOOD'S STORY  
  
DISCLAIMER: once again, I would like to say that I own none of the Harry Potter characters. The characters of Elenore, Jen, Ian, Magalin, and Oliver's parents are my own creation.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall until they stopped in front of some double doors. Professor McGonagall threw open the doors, and led the group through the doors, and up to a long podium at the front of the room, where a stool stood with a tattered hat on it. Oliver noticed that it was saying something, a kind of song, but he wasn't listening. He was busy looking at Elenore, who stood beside him. It was the same on the other side of him where Ian stood looking at Jen. Professor McGonagall's voice brought him back to reality. She had apparently begun calling people's names. "Darla Allen" The small girl stepped up onto the podium, sat on the stool, and put the hat on her head. After a few moments, the hat screamed: "RAVENCLAW!" The girl hopped off the podium, and went to sit at a table on the far right of the room.  
"Angelina Johnson"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Katie Bell"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Alex Silverstone"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Alicia Spinnet"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Percy Weasley"  
  
Almost immediately the hat said: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Jen Taylor"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Ian Turner" As Ian sat down, Oliver noticed he had his fingers crossed. When the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" he noticed that Ian looked visibly relieved. "Neil Cronin" "SLYTHERIN!" "Oliver Wood" Finally it was Oliver's turn. He walked up the little stairs and across the podium to the stool. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat onto his head. A few seconds passed, during which Oliver prayed that he would get into Gryffindor. "GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat. Oliver went down the stairs and over to the Gryffindor table, where Jen and Ian had saved him a seat. As he sat down, McGonagall called the last name on her list: "Elenore Adams". This time it was Oliver's turn to cross his fingers. Finally the hat made its decision...."GRYFFINDOR!" Elenore looked like she was on Cloud 9 when she came over to the table. Jen moved over so that there was an open space between her and Oliver. Elenore took her seat with a smile. She leaned over to Oliver and said, "This worked out well, didn't it? We got our grandparent's houses." "What?" said Oliver. "Oh, didn't you know? You're grandmother was a Gryffindor as well!" "You're right, this did work out well." Oliver said. But he wasn't thinking of his grandmother when he said it. He meant ending up in the same house as Elenore. Suddenly, and old man at the Head table stood up. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. The only words he said were these: "Dig In." Then on the tables appeared the most wonderful feast that Oliver had ever seen. As he ate, he looked at Ian, who was holding a chicken drumstick in each hand. Ian winked at him, and Oliver winked back. After the feast was over, the Gryffindors went up to their tower. Oliver wondered where the entrance was. He became very annoyed when Percy Weasley insisted that it was behind every other suit of armor that they passed. Finally, they stopped in front of a picture of a very large woman in a pink dress. The prefect leading the group said: "Fidelus" and the picture swung away from the wall, revealing a hole. The students climbed through the hole, and a wonderful room with a crackling fireplace and many armchairs met their eyes. After they looked around a bit, it was time for bed. Oliver, Ian, Percy, and a few other boys went to their dormitory, and climbed into their beds. "All in all," thought Oliver, "It's been a pretty wonderful day." He drifted off to sleep dreaming of what would happen the next day...and of Elenore.  
  
well, how's it so far? come on, you know you wanna review this.....do i have to resort to threatening not to post anymore chapters? (even though i would never do that) 


	6. Chapter Five

WOOD'S STORY  
  
DISCLAIMER: once again, I would like to say that I own none of the Harry Potter characters. The characters of Elenore, Jen, Ian, Magalin, and Oliver's parents are my own creation.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Oliver woke up the next morning with a feeling that he was being shaken. Which was pretty accurate, seeing as Ian was shaking him as hard as he possibly could. "Ian, what're you doing?" said Oliver. "Trying to wake you up, duh! It's almost time for breakfast!" answered Ian. "I'll wait for you downstairs." As his friend went back downstairs, Oliver got dressed. When he had finished, he went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs waiting for him were Jen, Ian and...Elenore. He didn't expect her to wait for him. "Good Morning, Oliver." "Good Morning." "Are we going down to breakfast now?" Elenore asked. "Um, yeah." Oliver answered. She held out her hand to him, and shaking, he took it. They made their way down to breakfast together, and when they arrived, they saw that many of their fellow students had already made their way downstairs before them. "Well, well, finally awake, are we?" said Percy in a disapproving tone of voice. "And that bugs you why?" answered Ian with a quizzical look. Percy's face turned red, and he turned and left. "So, what courses do we have today?" asked Jen through a mouthful of sausage. "Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions...with the SLYTHERINS!" said Ian with a groan. "Damn." said Elenore, surprising everyone. "WHAT?!?!?!?" said Jen. "You know what I said, Jen." replied Elenore calmly. "Cronin's in Slytherin, so you know it'll be bad, and the fact that Percy's in it too makes it a living hell!" Oliver laughed and said, "She's a smart one, isn't she! But seriously, I heard that Snape favors the Slytherin's over everyone, so that'll be tough." Ian looked at his watch and grimaced. "Guys, I have bad news." "What is it?" the others said. "It's time for Potions."  
  
it had to happen sometime! well, let's just say that Snape is not seen, so you don't have to worry about hearing him dis the Gryffindors. 


	7. Chapter Six

WOOD'S STORY  
  
DISCLAIMER: once again, I would like to say that I own none of the Harry Potter characters. The characters of Elenore, Jen, Ian, Magalin, and Oliver's parents are my own creation.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"That was an interesting first class," said Oliver as he walked out of the Potions classroom with Elenore. "I hope Ian's all right," said Elenore with a worried expression on her face. "I heard that some of those ingredients could be lethal!" "Well, I think it was his own fault!" said Percy. "If he hadn't tried to spit those ingredients at me, he wouldn't have ended up in the Hospital Wing on the first day!" "Well, if you hadn't got on his case about every little thing he did, he wouldn't have wanted to do it in the first place!" spat Jen, who came out of the classroom behind them. "I'm just saying-" started Percy, but he was cut off when Jen finally let go. "You're just saying that you're always right and everyone else is wrong. That's what you're saying and you know it! Ian made his potion perfectly, and just couldn't admit it! The day that you finally realize that you're wrong is the day that you'll drop dead! AND THE DAY YOU DROP DEAD IS THE DAY THAT WE'LL ALL CELEBRATE!" With that, Jen stomped off. "She's right, you know." said Elenore. "Try being imperfect for a change, you'll find that it's a ball compared to being right. I mean, even Dumbledore must be wrong sometimes." Percy looked like he was going to drop dead on the spot. There was nothing he could do but walk away, which is exactly what he did. "That was amazing!" said Oliver. "How did you know what would make him leave?" "My older sister is exactly like that." Elenore answered with a smile. Oliver laughed. Elenore knew exactly what to do to make him laugh. "Come on, it's almost time for Charms." Charms was easy compared to Potions. All they had to do was make a feather float which, according to Professor Flitwick, was a standard charm for first-year students to learn. Ian came back during the first half of Charms, followed by Jen, who appeared to have calmed down. Percy, however, was not so sure. As soon as Jen entered the room, Percy quickly left his seat near the door and went to sit by Katie Bell. Oliver and Elenore moved over to make room for them. Ian, while still pale, looked like he was feeling better, so Oliver asked him if he was actually feeling better. "Never felt better, Oliver. In fact, I am going to try it again tonight. I nicked a tube from the Hospital Room, and I'm gonna make a catapult. Jen's gonna help." Oliver just shook his head and grinned. Transfiguration was probably easiest of all, because their Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a joke, much like their teacher. Their first assignment was to turn a feather into a cup. Oliver, Elenore, and Ian managed to turn their feathers into cups, but Jen only succeeded in turning her feather halfway, so that it looked like a cup, but still had feathers. Lunchtime was cool, sitting together and talking about their wimpy DADA teacher, Professor I.M. Wimpi. But dinner became exciting when Dumbledore announced what Oliver had been waiting to hear about all day: Quidditch practices.  
  
well, folks, this is as far as i had on my website, so i'm gonna have to wing it on the next few. i think i can remember what i wrote though. it's just a matter of seeing if my memory still works! 


End file.
